The Beautiful Outsider
by IsidarXeloss
Summary: HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE FIC! When Amaterasu Shinseiko is picked up and dropped down a hole on her head by a mysterious white rabbit, her life turns around. She's no longer an untouchable lolita girl. With so much danger, maybe her hidden talent might help.


This is indeed a Heart no Kuni no Alice fic. The series is just so damn cute. x3

Please review~ 3

* * *

First Name: Amaterasu [AH – MAHT – ER – AH - SU]

Last Name: Shinseiko [SHEEN – SAY - CO]

Definition: Amaterasu; "Shining Heaven," Shinseiko; "Divine Child" - "Divine Child of the Shining Heaven"

Age: Seventeen

Original Series: _Heart no Kuni no Arisu / _Alice in the Country of Hearts [An altered version of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland] _

Background: A teenage gothic lolita girl hailing from a high-class family. Just like Alice, she finds herself dropped down a hole on her head against her will into a chaotic spiral of never ending love and admiration and violence and war at the same time. Unlike her fellow outsider, Amaterasu is quite aware that the world of Wonderland is no simple dream and is willing to accept that fact. Plus, she isn't confused with the commotion... Not too confused, at least. And will her secret practice with a certain item assist the new-founded hectic world?

Appearance: Jet black hair; mid-back length, long bangs – no coverage to the face (falls and frames the left side of her face), purple-violet eyes specked with silver and gold, heart-shaped face, milky white skin, thin build, five-foot-six.

+:-::+ +::+ +::+ +::-:+

I slowly stirred awake and blinked away the remaining exhaustion and fatigue. I heaved a groan as I lifted myself up off a polished, pale-pink-almost-white floor. One moment I had been seated under a small marble pavilion with a tray of the finest green and a book, and the next... Well, a white rabbit in a stunningly elegant red vest popped up, and things just kind of flew towards abnormal from there. It had beckoned for me to follow it, and my eyes widened for a second before I blinked and turned back to my book. But it began to speak, and I shook my head and ignored it. But when it revamped into a young man and slung me over his shoulder... Well, I couldn't do much. I, Amaterasu Shinseiko, could put up a fight, but the white rabbit was swift – I was swept within the blink of an eye, and I might have been able to form a resistance if I had seen it coming. And so very unfortunately, my thin figure made me even easier to carry away. The white rabbit reached a hole in the ground – one with an ungodly size. Despite my half-hearted attempts to stop him (which I knew were no use, and that's why they were half-hearted), he dove in. We spiraled downward, away, away... From the light of a regular civilization, to whereabouts I was unaware of. We fell, and I knew we had finally reached our destination when I crashed into unconsciousness.

I rose to my feet and brushed myself off. If only Mother saw me - I'd be murdered in an instant for ruining my custom-tailored lolita dress. It was a black knee-length dress with a tulle skirt, a V-neck with lace, long drape sleeves and white silk ribbon tied at the elbows, a white corset tied around my waist, small white flowers decorating the skirt, a black and white choker accompanied by a small silver heart decorated with tiny circles of obsidian, and white stockings made with the finest cotton paired with two-inch platform lolita shoes. Unlike most women (and especially the ones that fare in high class), I did not curl my hair or tie it up or decorate it with some intricate hair clip; I let my naturally straight hair fall loose with only several strands of jet black hair tucked behind my left ear. I was only slightly dusty, no rips or tears in my attire, but I knew that I'd still be in trouble once I found my way out...

But where was the way out of... Well, where exactly was I?

"Ah, so the sleeping black beauty has awoken. Splendid." A composed voice sang.

I immediately directed my head towards the source of sound. I tilted my head upwards to meet the gaze of the same white rabbit that had brought me to these bouts. I stared into unreadable eyes the color of a soft crimson.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment and re-tucked the lone locks of jet black hair behind my left ear and then reopened them.

I was about to speak but the rabbit interrupted me, "My! Those eyes of yours are quite hypnotic. They seemed dull and tired, but when you reopened them they seemed to glow! That violet... Mixed with silver and gold... It really stands out." He shot me a charming smile.

Charm was a petty thing that had no affect on me.

"Thank you, but I would be more appreciative of explanation rather than flattery, sir." I stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly, placing a hand on my hip as the corners of my lips tugged into a slight frown.

"A straightforward maiden. You are even lovelier than I had interpreted! Almost lovelier than my dear Alice." He murmured with a honey-like sweetness, then dreamy content in the last sentence.

_'Hm. Alice... The name strikes a familiarity... But I'm not sure if I remember the exact face to match.'_

"And I, being straightforward, am opposing to your current demeanor. I request for an explanation again, but please answer me directly this time. I really am curious as to where I am." I plastered a patient and polite yet stern expression onto my face and clasped my hands behind my back in waiting.

"Dear Amaterasu, please take a chance to look around at where you are before you ask about." His smile had faded, but it remained on upon his features.

My violet eyes – the ones that this man apparently found so fascinating – glanced from one side to the other-

"How exactly do you know my name?" I demanded suspiciously.

"Well, what kind of fool do you take me to be? I don't bring down strangers with me! You belong here with us. I love you. Everyone will love you. Of course I know your name." He chimed as if he was speaking the words of a true genius, as if none of this were complete nonsense to me.

I blinked at him, unamused by the situation. Irritation began to grow on me in the fact that I was totally confused; I never did find enjoyment in basking in the hideous rays of confusion.

I heaved a sigh. "I won't question that until I know at least a small fraction of what's going on... But if you know my name, then so be it. Pardon, but that won't stop me from a formal introduction," I cleared my throat, "I am Amaterasu Shinseiko. I hail from a prestigious family of fine teas. Pleasure," I bowed my head and curtsied slightly, "So who might you be?"

I had hardly finished my question before he started into a light panic, "Please, fair lady, do not bow to me," he settled his composure once more before continuing, "I am Peter White. I am the first to love you and I admire you the most." He bowed elegantly.

The love remark had disturbed me in a way of making me think _'stalker!'_ impulsively, but I was shocked when he gracefully glided over to me and took my hand and brought it to his lips. Just when I thought that to be the end, he pulled my hand and along with that my whole body towards him into a warm, affectionate embrace.

_'What kind of welcome party is this!'_

I blinked once, then twice with enlarged amethyst-gold-silver eyes. I began to writhe in his grasp. I was small, sometimes considered pixie-like despite my height, but years spent in hidden training made me stronger than I appeared. I managed to escape his grasp, my face flushed with pale color for the first time.

I took in quick breathes, trying to begin a sentence while only managing short syllables. After a short time of stuttering, I got a few words out, "W-what is the meaning of this! If you truly know who I, Amaterasu Shinseiko, am, you should know that I am not to be physically contacted in that manner!" I huffed and stepped backwards, brushing and smoothing my dress.

"Ah, but I had warned you, dear. I was not lying when I said that everyone will love you and that I admire you the most," he spun on his heels, "Now let me explain..."

_'Ha. You better explain.'_


End file.
